


Concussed Conversations

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Head Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, eds an amazing person and records, he says some things, isaac carries max, listen we all need a way to ignore our problems, max gets injured and is a babbling mess, minor blood, slurred speach, stop swearing you're twelve, teen because Max says swears, writing paranatural stuff is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: During a fight with a spirit, Max is injured and gets a little loopy, admitting some things that he'd rather be lucid for.





	Concussed Conversations

Does Max get hurt often? Between parkour and spirit fighting, yes. Does Max get hurt this  _ badly  _ often? No. Not at all, and wow does his arm hurt.  _ Was it the same arm that Hijack broke three months ago? Or was that the other arm?  _ Max wondered before realizing that wow, his head hurt.

 

Max’s vision went fuzzy for a moment as many pairs of hands grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, jolting both his arm and head. Max hated when a bunch of people touched him.

 

Another thing Max noticed, was that his arm hurt really weirdly. It wasn’t the bone deep pain of a fracture, but more surfaced. Stinging and burning instead of throbbing and aching. Max felt his arm move again, and decided that no, it was throbbing, he should probably check it out.

 

Max glanced down at his arm and tried to even out his swimming vision, able to make out the large, deep gouges on his arm, that was currently being wrapped in stark white bandages.

 

“Tefuck?” Max slurred. “Wh...what kindacat?”

 

“Maxwell, can you hear me?” A voice rang through the air, and for a moment Max felt like his head was the clapper on the inside of a clock tower bell.

 

“Loudmush?”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s making fun of your volume Mr. Spender.” Another voice said.

 

“Shush.” Max told the voices, scrunching his already closed eyes up. When did he close his eyes again?

 

“Max, we need you to stand back up.” The first voice said.

 

“I am?” Max opened his eyes, and saw that no, he wasn’t standing. “Huh.”

 

“Isaac, can you carry him while i go and get Izzy and Ed?” The louder one asked.

 

“Sure thing Mr. Spender.”

 

Arms were around his back, and the backs of his knees, and Max felt the ground disappear.

 

“Pu’me down y’dang poru-porc- porking-pine.” Max said to his orange assailant, trying to smack them away, only to all but scream at the pain shooting through his arm.

 

“Max? Max are you alright?” The orange thing asked really really worriedly. “Stop moving your arm so much!”

 

“M’fine, jusht tired.” Max told him. 

 

“Do  _ not  _ go to sleep, do you hear me?!” The porcupine yelled, and Max winced.

 

“Party pooper.” He said. “Y’remind me of my frienf Isaac.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“He’s cool, y’d like’im” Max told the porcupine holding him. “E’s really really pretty.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Seri- se- uhghg.” Max grumbled, tripping over his words. “Yesh. Him good.”

 

“Mr. Spender, I think Max hit his head worse than we thought!” Isaac called over his shoulder to Spender, who was carrying an exhausted Ed to the car where Max now lay in Isaac’s lap, arm wrapped up in bandages.

 

“Shutyerfuck.”

 

“What?”

 

“Scale of one to ten, how it of it is Max?” Isabel asked as she climbed into the car.

 

“Twelve.” Isaac told her.

 

“Congrats, geek, you’ve gained one out of it edgy tween.” Isabel said

 

“He’shgood, stop dissin’ m’friend you fuggin uhhh” Max slurred

 

“I am so sorry Max, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” The fuzzy girl blob-thing rolled it’s eyes.

 

“Ishack is awesshum, okay, and I will Johnny you on that.”

 

“Sweet jesus, I need a camera.” Isabel cackled

 

“Jeshus sucks.”

 

“And why’s that.” Isaac asked bemusedly, only for the worried smile on his face to drop at Max’s response.

 

“Took m’mom.” Max said. “Ashhole- ash- not ash,  _ Ash _ \- g’dammnit.”

 

“Are you good?” Isaac asked. “Well, obviously you’re not but-”

 

“Ohmygod.”

 

“What?”

 

“ _ Yer Ishack! _ ”

 

“Yeah, I know that.” Isaac said. “Mr. Spender, are we almost there?”

 

“We’re coming up to the Zarei’s house now.”

 

“I am going to cry this is beautiful.” Isabel laughed.

 

“I like’ya.” Max said blearily, lifting his uningured arm up to poke Isaac in the face.

 

“Thanks?” Isaac laughed nervously, hoping his friend was alright and not going to die of whatever was making him act so oddly.

 

“ _ Nooo _ !” Max groaned, poking Isaac again. “I mean’I  _ like _ ’ya like, your fashe.”

 

“Huh!?”

 

“Isaac, you dense goblin.”

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“Yer really cool’n stuff. fun.” Max babbled, still occasionally poking Isaac, and glancing up at Izzy, squinting. “But dontell Ishack, he probbly doesn’ like me.”   
  


“I- I think he does.” Isabel choked out through her laughter, looking at Isaac’s reddened face.

 

“Shutit you- you violenshe.”

 

“Did you just call me Violence?”

 

“Yesh.” Max said, trying to tilt his head up, but instead almost rolling off of Isaac’s lap.

 

“Max, you need to be careful-”

 

“I will  _ not _ !”

 

“Max-”

 

“Y’not m’mom, sheesh dead, but it’shokay, I bet sheesh a ghost.” Max said.

 

“Max...:”

 

“I can shee ghosts yanno?” Max interrupred. “Sho can Ishack.”

 

“ _ Izzy why is he talking about me so much!?”  _ Isaac hissed, just as Max started up again.

 

“Ishack’sh great. I teashe him, but it’sh really becaushe it’sh cute when hish fashe doesh the thing.” Isaac spluttered as Izzy continued to laugh, and just before Max was pulled from the car by Spender and Dr. Zarei, he was able to get out another bout of slurred speech. “That’sh the thing! It’sh cute. Like kisshy cute, not a dog.”

 

“Izzy I am going to die.”

 

“I am blackmailing both of you with this for the rest of your lives.” Isabel said.

 

“D’you think he’s gonna remember any of that?”

 

“Well, I got most of it recorded, so if not, there’s a backup.” Ed groaned from the front seat.

 

“I hateyouIhateyouIhate-”

* * *

 

The next day, Max took a tylenol and wandered downstairs to see Isabel sitting on the counter of the store talking to Zoey.

 

“You!”

 

“You!” Isabel shouted, hopping down and grabbing Max by the hood of his sweatshirt and dragging him toward the door. “I’m stealing this!”

 

“Please keep him!” Zoey shouted as the automatic doors slid shut.

 

“Excuse me but where are we going, and why am I being assaulted to get there?” Max huffed.

 

“We’re going to my house, and because I can.” Isabel replied. “What do you remember about the mission yesterday.”

 

“Uh- we were fighting that weird fish thing with the claws? I remember getting tossed, and then absolutely nothing.” Max said.

 

“Nothing after? No car ride?”

 

“No? Should I?”

 

“Don’t worry, my main man Ed filmed.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

* * *

 

“That- I  _ Said that _ , oh my  _ god _ .” Max shouted, face red as Isaac’s had been.

 

“It was beautiful to watch.” Isabel said.

 

“I’m going to die, I am actually going to die.”

 

“Why are we dying?” Isaac asked from the doorway as he and Ed entered Ed’s room.

 

“ _ Nothing _ !” Max shouted.

 

“I was just showing Max his head injury ramblings video.” Isabel grinned, and in that smile, Max saw the face of pure, unfiltered evil. “He’s in shock.” Isaac’s face was beetroot red, as he stumbled over a sentence that was ultimately lost under Max’s muffled-by-a-pillow screams.

 

“Izzy remind me to never do anything potentially entertaining around you ever.” Ed said while Isaac and max tried to communicate.

 

“I-”

 

“You-”

 

“You  _ Cradled  _ me!”

 

“I’m Sorry?”

 

“My life has ended I can’t believe-”

 

“Did-”

 

“I am actually going to perish”

 

“Did you-”

 

“I cannot even fathom what made me so- so _ open _ \- oh god-”

 

“Did you mean it!?”

  
“What?” Max asked, startled from his spiral by Isaac, face redder than every, eyes closed. Izzy and Ed wriggled under the bed, both of them had their phone cameras out and filming, both Isaac and Max had forgotten they were there.

 

“What you said- well, babbled- but, did you mean it?” Isaac asked, voice strained.

 

“Of course I did! Why else would I be panicking?!” Max replied before smacking his hand over his own mouth, going pale.

 

“You… you like me?” Isaac asked, and for some reason, Max could swear he heard hope in Isaac’s words.

 

“Yes, dumbass!” Max replied. “Let me live out my rejection in peace! I get it you-”

 

“I’m not  _ rejecting you _ , you absolute  _ moron!”  _ Isaac interrupted. And the air in the room was still.

 

“What?”

 

“You are so freaking dumb oh my god.” Isaac muttered. “I like you too. You freaking idiot.”

 

“You- you do?” Max asked. “Me?”

 

“No, I like an academy jerk.” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yes, you.”

 

“Like, I know you said me but-”

 

“This is getting painful.” Izzy said from under the bed. “You both like eachother, kiss kiss fall in love, geeks.”

 

“Did you just reference OHSHC?”

 

“Shut your mouth and talk to your boyfriend.” Izzy hissed and scooted deeper beneath the cover of Ed’s bed while Ed himself laughed.

 

“I- you know what, okay, I will.” Isaac announced. “But I’m not forgetting the OHSHC comment.”


End file.
